The world is a stage
by 7DeadlySin
Summary: Yang Hinata ingat Uzumaki Naruto adalah suaminya. lalu siapa pria yang mengaku sebagai suaminya ini? Pria asing yang bahkan tak diingat sedikitpun oleh Hinata. Ada yang Hinata lewatkan? Apa itu?/semua itu tidak ada/lalu bagaimana ini semua bisa dijelaskan?/Re-upload Naruto ver/OOC/author newbee


**Halo~Halo~ salam jumpa dari Cellie~ ini ffn pertama Cellie,tapi Celli bikin verNaruto nya. Sebelumnya bikin ver vocaloid, sengaja celli re-post untuk mengukur pembaca lebih banyak naruto atau vocaloid. Terimakasih #tebarbunga**

 **Semua chara Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto,cerita 'world is stage' adalah kepunyaan celli~~ tidak disarankan untuk pembenci pair ini~~**

* * *

Suara pecahan vas membuat kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Langkahnya langsung terhuyung menahan rasa sakit. Indra penciumannya dapat merasakan bebauan alkohol yang menyeruak masuk. Ia mengenal bau ini, bau yang serupa dengan antiseptik itu, tapi berbeda. Seolah jauh namun dapat diingat jelas olehnya. Bau dari sebuah toko tempat ia dulu tinggal.

Bukan hanya suara vas itu. Ada suara-suara lain yang muncul. Berteriak-teriak padanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Hinata Hyuuga mundur. Lalu ia melihat sosok yang tak asing dari mereka. Itu Uzumaki Naruto. Pria yang diingat Hinata sebagai suaminya itu hanya diam memandang dari jauh.

Hinata mengambil map miliknya, berlari melewati meja-meja yang penuh. Menerobos sebuah pintu yang terbuka. Kakinya ia kayuh cepat-cepat. Dapat dirasakan Hinata kalau ujung-ujung kakinya mulai nyeri. Ah dirinya baru ingat bahwa ia memakai high heels. Hinata ingin berhenti, tapi ia tidak bisa. Setidaknya mungkin hingga menemukan halte bus.

Hinata mengeratkan tangannya pada map yang ia bawa, nafasnya sudah terengah-engah. Sudah berapa lama ia berlari? Sudah berapa lama ia menembus jalan yang kosong dan gelap ini?

Lalu sebuah sinar lampu membuat Hinata tersenyum, itu lampu sorot dari sebuah taxi. Hinata melambaikan tangan, dan taxi itu berhenti. Dengan segera Hinata memasuki mobil itu.

Seorang sopir paruh baya sedikit berbalik. "Mau ke mana Nona?"

Hinata diam, dirinya tidak tahu. Ia baru ingat, tas kecil miliknya hanya berisi sedikit uang. Sedangkan tarif taxi tidaklah murah.

"Nona?"

Panggilan pria tua itu membuat Hinata kembali. "Halte, yang terdekat."

Pria tua itu mengangguk, dan melajukan mobilnya pelan. Sedangkan Hinata menyandarkan kepanya pada jendela, melihat ke pinggir jalan, memandang kosong pada pepohonan dan lampu jalanan yang dilewatinya. Ia sesekali melihat ke arah langit malam yang tampak lebih pekat dari biasanya.

Hinata melihat sisa isi tasnya setelah membayar argo taksi. Hanya tersisa untuk dua kali naik bus. Hinata duduk di kursi tunggu yang tersedia. Entah kenapa rasa sakit di kepalanya semakin terasa.

Hinata menolehkan wajahnya ke kiri dan kanannya. Ia tidak tahu berada di mana. Tempat ini sangat sepi. Ia tak melihat seorang pun yang mungkin berjalan di sekitarnya. Hanya lalu-lalang kendaraan pribadi dan pemakai sepeda saja yang berlalu melewatinya.

Angin berhembus, membuat tubuh Hinata sedikit menggigil. Kedua tangan Hinata mengusap kedua lengannya yang terbuka. Pakaian dress mini merah tanpa lengan ini membuat Hinata kedinginan. Kenapa ia harus berpenampilan begini? Dirinya benar-benar tidak ingat.

Cukup lama menunggu, Hinata akhirnya memilih untuk menidurkan tubuhnya di kursi tunggu yang panjang itu. Iris bulannya memandang datar pada canopy halte yang bercorak garis hitam-putih. Setidaknya ketika hujan, ia tidak akan kehujanan.

Ponsel.

Hinata baru teringat akan alat itu. Hinata segera mendudukkan tubuhnya, membuka tasnya dan melihat sebuah smartphone di sana.

Namun Hinata kecewa. Layar ponsel itu tetap mati meski tombol nyala sudah ia tekan berkali-kali. Hinata mendesah kecewa, dan memang harus merelakan dirinya tidur menggelandang malam ini.

Mungkin ini memang sudah sangat larut dan bus tak lagi beroperasi. Sudahlah.

Sudah waktunya ia beristirahat. Tubuhnya lelah, kepalanya pusing, seluruh persendiannya nyeri, dan kakinya sudah tidak sanggup berjalan jauh.

Tidak apa-apa, Hinata adalah wanita yang kuat. Kuat?

* * *

Hinata membuka matanya, ia duduk dan berjalan dengan setengah kesadaran. Ia harus cepat bangun dan naik bus.

"Hime?"

Hinata berbalik, pandangannya masih kabur dan kepalanya masih sedikit nyeri. Ada bayangan samar seseorang menghampirinya. Dan dari suaranya Hinata yakin itu milik seorang pria.

"Mau ke mana?"

Sebuah tangan yang besar memegangi tangan Hinata.

Hinata sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya, dan beberapa kali mengerjap, berusaha mengenali banyangan samar di hadapannya.

Sedikit, sedikit, dan bayangan samar itu semakin jelas.

Mata Hinata terbelalak, ia melihat seorang pria yang menurutnya asing. Wajah tampan dan tirus, kulit putih mulus, bibir tipis yang sexy, mata yang tajam dengan iris sehitam jelaga, dan rambut hitamnya... Apa Hinata mengenalnya?

"Kau harus istirahat sayang."

Pria yang menurut Hinata asing itu memanggilnya sayang? Bahkan Hinata masih diam mematung, bingung, kosong. Bukankah ia seharusnya bangun di halte?

"Kau masih demam, maaf karena aku terlalu bersemangat kemarin malam."

Pria itu lagi-lagi berbicara padanya. Bahkan dia tersenyum pada Hinata.

Merasa tidak tahu beraksi apa, akhirnya Hinata bertanya pelan. "Siapa?"

Pria itu memasang wajah tak mengerti. "Apa sayang?"

"Kau... Siapa?"

Iris sehitam jelaga yang indah itu terbelalak. Lalu berubah sayu. "Suamimu."

* * *

Hinata hanya diam, matanya terus tertuju pada jendela besar yang setengah terbuka, desiran angin mengibar-ngibarkan gordain putih tipis.

Suami.

Hinata tidak mengerti, tubuhnya masih nyeri seperti tadi malam. Ia masih mengingat jelas apa yang baru saja terjadi. Seharusnya ia bangun di halte, masih memakai gaun mini, dan kacau.

Lalu bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bangun di sini? Di ruangan yang ternyata sebuah kamar, ia bangun dalam keadaan memakai piama, dan seorang suami yang bahkan Hinata tidak kenal.

Apa ini? Ia bermimpi? Jika tidak, banyak hal yang ia lewati. Ada yang salah pada dirinya kan? Atau dunia ini yang salah?

* * *

"Kau tidak ingat aku, sayang?"

Wajah tampan itu hanya memperlihatkan sebuah wajah dengan senyuman tipis. Tangan besar peia itu membelai pipi Hinata.

"Demammu sudah turun?" Pria yang mengaku sebagai suaminya itu mengangguk, seolah memberi jawaban pada dirinya sendiri. "Sebaiknya kau tidur lagi. Apa ada yang sakit?" Lagi-lagi bertanya, dan Hinata tetap tidak mau menjawab. Meski sebenarnya ia merasa kepalanya masih sakit.

"Siapa kau?" Hinata berusaha bertanya lagi. Apa pria ini tidak dapat mengerti kalau Hinata butuh jawaban atas pertanyaannya?!

Akhirnya pria itu menghela nafas pelan, "Sasuke Uchiha, suamimu... Uchiha Hinata..."

"Hyuuga... Namaku Hinata-"

'Bukan! Bukan marga itu! Laki-laki dengan rambut sewarna matahari dan iris seindah lautan.'

"U-Uzumaki... Namaku Uzumaki Hinata." Hinata melihat pancaran luka di mata Sasuke, tapi Hinata bersikeras. "Suamiku... Uzumak Naruto, kan?"

Setelah dirinya bertanya soal Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke tidak lagi bersuara. Pria itu hanya berbalik, berjalan menuju pintu yang terbuka. Menutup pintu kamar itu tanpa berbalik.

Tak lama pintu kembali terbuka, tapi bukan sosok Sasuke yang masuk. Melainkan seorang perempuan muda yang membawakan nampan berisi bubur, segelas air putih dan beberapa botol kecil berisi obat.

"Sudah saatnya makan nyonya." wanita muda itu tersenyum.

Tanpa perlawanan, Hinata menghabiskan setengah mangkuk kecil bubur yang hambar itu. Lalu meneguk beberapa pil obat.

Ketika wanita muda itu hendak merapikan kembali bekas makan Hinata, Hinata segera membuka suara.

"Obat apa yang aku minum?"

Cukup lama wanita muda itu terdiam, menimbang-nbang jawaban. "Obat sakit kepala, demam, dan nyeri."

"Sebanyak itu?" Ucap Hinata merasa tidak yakin.

"Tentu, Tuan Besar sangat khawatir pada nyonya. Juga dengan Nona Sahi."

"Sahi?" Satu lagi nama asing yang harus Hinata dengar. "Ya, anak Nyonya dan Tuan Besar."

Anak?

"Ya, bukankah kamar ini penuh dengan foto Nyonya sekeluarga?"

Dan satu kalimat itu menyentak Hinata. Bagaimana ia tidak sadar?

Hinata buru-buru turun dari ranjangnya ketika wanita itu sudah pergi dari kamarya. Menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak menyadarinya?

Dinding kamar yang dicat ungu tua itu berisikan foto-foto asing. Kaki Hinata melangkah pelan dan menghampiri potret besar foto dirinya bersisian dengan Sasuke, dan dalam buaian Hinata ada seorang bayi berumur beberapa bulan dengan wajah lucu dan menggemaskan sedang tertawa. Potret keluarga bahagia.

Di sebelahnya ada foto Hinata dengan gaun putih dan Sasuke dengan jas berwarna abu elegan. Foto pernikahannya. Berikutnya ada foto gadis kecil berumur lima tahun dengan rambut hitam panjang dan iris sewarna Sasuke sedang tertawa, ada pemandangan pohon sakura sebagai latar. Dan foto-foto potret Hinata bersama Sasuke dan Sahi terus di pandangi. Semuanya tertata rapi.

Namun tidak ada satu pun yang dapat digali dari ingatan Hinata. Tidak ada. Ia tidak dapat mengingat mengenai foto-foto yang seharusnya berkesan. Tidak mungkin Hinata melupakannya. Tidak mungkin!

"Ada apa ini?"

 **Tbc**

 **RnR?**

 **Terima kasih dan salam kenal dari Cellie~ Author newbee ini... #plakk maafkan kalau ada yang tidak mengerti. Ini adalah Ffn pertama Cellie... #sujudsyukur bisa bikin akun wkwkwkwk... Pertama Cellie bikin pair SasukexHinataxNaruto karena Cellie suka sama mereka. Pokoknya ini pair paling klop! Cellie gak bisa milih kayaknya ##akhirnyacurcol~~**

 **Yak pokoknya makasih banyakkkkkk udah mau baca ffn celiie~ dan kalo bisa review yah? Pm juga boleh heheheh... Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya~~~ mohon dukungan untuk Cellie yaaaa #tebarbunga~**


End file.
